Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13/Archiv 3
Viro13´s Diskussion Meine neue Diskussion! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:05, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Erster!!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 10:07, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich war erster Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:08, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Downfall wessen Downfall is dasdenn? (Wegen Cover) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:29, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Von Dakis-Nui Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:30, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was hältst du von dem Cover: 250px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:32, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:33, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow. Echt klasse. Ich muss Jade das schnell sagen, sonst haben wir wieder einmal zwei Covers '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:39, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bei Downfall hab ich nicht so gute Ideen, höchstens so:left Ansonsten msst du sagen, was du willst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:45, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte mir da eher eine Insel vorgestellt, die vom Himmel fällt. Oder eine verbrannte Landschaft, wo man wolken sieht oder so. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:47, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ne Insel, die vom Himmel fällt, klar! Sowas findet man bei google ja als jedes zweite bild! VErbrannte Landschaft müsste gehen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:49, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Echt??! xD. Ich habe dir die Box auf deine Seite getan. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:51, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und was hältst du davon: thumb|left [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 08:53, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild sieht klasse aus, nur irgendwie passt es nicht zur Story. Du weißt ja, das Dakis-Nui tooot ist. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:54, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 300px gebongt. Das nehme ich! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:58, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mein Vorschlag für Downfall. "A New Home" überlasse ich weiter Grazzo, denn zwei Cover zwei Helfer. thumb --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:24, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Boa. Das Downfall-Cover ist echt klasse. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:26, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Cover weiter kann ich dir nicht helfen! 300px 300px| [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:04, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 300px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:09, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:35, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie gefällt dir das?[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Lord]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'Voldemort']] Kleine Spielerei Was hältst du davon? 300pxleft [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 15:55, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 300px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 10:07, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Preliator 2 Willst du vorkommen? Benutzer Blog:Toa Hagah Norik/Preliator 2 [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 20:09, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal bitte hier... Guck mal bitte da rein. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 05:52, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Entstehung eines Universums right|200px Hier das Cover: Sorry für die Verspätung, aber es hat gedauert, bis der Hintergrund besiegt war XD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:49, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Stimmmal bitte ab :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:40, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frage Darf ich auch Moc's Meines Bruders auf Meine Seite Stellen? --[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'Fippe']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'von']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'Iconox']] 15:42, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Darfst du. Du darfst sie nur nicht bei Wettbewerben reinstellen und sagen sie sind von dir, und dir den ganzen Rum einheimsen. Aber sonst: Klar, mach das. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok--[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'Fippe']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'von']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'Iconox']] 16:23, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deine Frage, Meine Story Danke, wär echt cool wenn du ein paar meiner Storys lesen könntest, wenn du meine ganze Story lesen willst, dann würde ich dir empfehlen meine Zusammenfassung zu lesen, denn 45 Geschichten zu lesen könnte etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen (Hier ist die zusammenfassung). Und danach könntest du mal auf A Universe in Danger vorbeischauen, das ist die storyübersicht zu meiner neuen Story, die bisher nur 4 Geschichten hat. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:34, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich fange morgen an mit dem fleißigem lesen, und drucke mir noch heute etwas aus! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:35, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke das freut mich jetzt, ich bin wieder gut drauf, obwohl ich etwas krank bin XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:37, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist gut, ich freue mich wenn ich jemanden erfreue. Wenn ich etwas gelesen habe, gebe ich eine Bewertung ab und du weißt wie weit ich bin. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:56, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Chronicles of Death Hast du die jetzt eigentlich durchgelesen? (Hab vorhin vergessen zu fragen!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 17:20, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, schon seit einer eeeeewigkeit! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:57, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weitergeschrieben! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:11, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut, guck dir mal Helryx Profil an! Purpurroter Drachenelefant Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:13, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab schon gesehen! Sieht jut aus! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:17, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wir essen jetzt eben. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:20, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Link [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:21, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lies mal meinen Blog! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 13:20, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:17, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:14, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und, wie is das Theme? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:15, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Doof. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:16, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und hassu ÄÄhm, halt den einen De**en gebaut?? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:17, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Komisches Gespräch ohne Sinn Tobduk? Nein, noch nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:20, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, den aus Hahli, Hewkii und noch eim! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:21, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nuparu. Nein, habe ich noch nicht (der heißt JOVAN) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na also du kennst den Namen ja doch!! Und jetzt was witziges: . [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:24, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hoho! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:25, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Uhrkomisch. Ich kenne den Namen, das weißt du doch! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:26, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Frag nicht so doof, und jetz schreib mal in meinen CoD-Blog! Ich will endlich wissen wie du sein willst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:28, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mooorgen wenn ich den MoC fertig habbe Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:29, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Charabeschreibung ich willn Theme raussuchen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:30, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Morgen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:32, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Heute! Zumindest ne Kurzbeschreibung! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:33, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:41, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich will n Theme raussuchen! Außedem schadet es dir doch nicht, wenn du jez schon 3/4 Infos reinschreibst! Nur soviel wie Jade gamcht hat! ("Mein Charakter soll vom Wesen her ein eiskalter und gerissener Krieger sein. Er sollte ein Meister im Umgang mit allen Waffen und Fallen sein und durch sein taktischen Denken und Raffinesse selbst für einen Toa des Todes eine ernst zunhehmende Bedrohung oder einen guten Unterstützer abgeben.", Jadekaiser) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Morgen. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) CoDDy Weitergeschrieben!!! Link! Du bist dran!!! Link2! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:36, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Juhu! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:58, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on? Dann bewerte bitte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy 2 und falls du TLoB: Star Fleet Academy noch nicht gelesen und bewertet hast, dann tu das bitte. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:13, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Öh, ja, Akademie-Storys lese ich gerne '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:22, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du das erledigt hast, dann stimm doch ab XD. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:07, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hi, Viro, hast du schon die neuesten Kapitel von Nothing gelesen? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:36, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nope. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:38, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) MAch mal! Ich schreib grad das was danach kommt! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:39, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Komme ich schon vor? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:40, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lüüügner xD! Sagtest du nicht, du hast grad keine Zeit, weil du grad vonner Schule kommst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:19, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich will auch mal ins Internet! Guck ma in meinen Block! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:24, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) HaB ICH SCHON GELESEN; aber mir fällt z.z. nix ´dazu ein! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:37, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja das ist natürlich schlecht. (Zitat von Samdo994) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:39, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dein Blog Ich hab geantwortet. Mit einer sehr kreativen Idee. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:06, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Infos Auf meiner Seite sind neue Infos zu meinem nächsten Projekt. Sieh sie dir an und sag mir bitte, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:57, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es macht mich traurig, das du mich für einen schlechen Rollback hältst. Es ist nur so: Da meine tastatur hier nicht tut und ich viele Fehler mache, schreibe ich meine Story´s halt auf Word. ich Moce wie verückt, und eigentlich hatte ich gerade geplant mit deiner Insel anzufangen. Bitte sag jetzt also genau was du nun über mich denkst. Ich mag es nämlich nicht, wenn man über mich denkt, dass ich meine Pflichten nicht tue. Helios Unterschrift Bitte unterschreib hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 15:46, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The_Legend_of_Bionicle_2_Remasterd:_A_Legend_Reborn [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:21, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gerade im Internet? [[Benutzer:Dephiza42|'''Deph]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dephiza42|'iza']][[Benutzer Blog:Dephiza42|'42']] 12:47, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) BdM Wenn du wiederkommst, dann aktuallisier bitte die Vorlage:BdM du hast im MOC des Monats gewonnen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 10:26, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Das Raumschiff Enterprise 24 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:25, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du dir vielleicht einmal (so im voraus) das zweite Kapitel durchlesen und mir dann sagen (schreiben), was du davon denkst? So als "Korrekturleser" sozusagen... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:11, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Klar, das mache ich. Aber ich kann dir noch nicht sagen wann, denn heute fahre ich zu Ottomaniac und Garrzo, übernachte da und muss danach mein Zimmer aufräumen, dann ist die Woche noch sehr stressig...wohlmöglich erst nächstes wochenende :s Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 07:58, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, es eilt ja nicht. Trotzdem möcht ich mich schon mal im voraus dafür bedanken, dass du das für mich machst. Also: danke. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:51, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nicht da Ich werde diese und nächste + übernächste woche kaum bzw. garnicht da sein, da wir arbeiten schreiben und ich mein zimmer umräume. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:31, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte schau, sofern du Zeit hast mal ganz unten auf Bimas Disku. Ich möchte deine Meinung zu seinem Verhalten hören. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:32, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ok. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:33, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So, bin mit dem Zimmer fertig und nun öfters aktiv. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:08, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Fragezeichen Wieso willst du das Wiki verlassen ??? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 13:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das frage ich mich auch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:21, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das benötigt einer langen Erklärung. Also, man kann es in zwei Kategorien einteilen, die eine hat mit mir zu tun, die andere nicht. Ich: -keine Ideen für MoCs, die ich benötige; außerdem will ich meine Bionicle wieder aufbauen -keine Ideen für die Story, nur alte Ideen, für den späteren Verlauf, nicht für das jetzige -zu wenig zeit: Arbeiten, Lernen, Hausaufgaben, Freunde Nicht Ich: Dies hat mit dem Wiki zu tun. Ich finde es total bescheuert, das manche Mitglieder Vorteile haben. Matoro20. Er hat dich, Bima, als "mieser Betrüger" beleidigt, und mindestens schon insgesamt 7 mal mit seinem Austritt gedroht. Und bei dem ehemaligen Benutzer Metru-Nui-Toa war das so, das er wegen den wirklich harmlosen beleidigungen stinker und Dakis-Depp gesperrt wurde. Und Matoro bekommt nicht mal eine Verwarnung. Dann schreiben viele, früher auch Helios, über ihre privaten Probleme, dasss es mir vorkommt, sie schreiben 100 mal das selbe und wollen nur aktiv wirken und edits haben. Wenn man dann mal Kritik abgibt (Beispiel: Garrzo) wird man gleich wieder gefragt Warum hackst du auf mir rum?!!! Das nervt mich echt sowas von an. Gehen werde ich nächste oder übernächste Woche. Ein Comeback wird es dann vielleicht geben, wenn die beiden Problemgruppen geklärt und ich dann noch interresse habe. Es wäre mein Wunsch, wenn Waruru meine Rollbackrechte bekommt. Ich hoffe das reicht als Erklärung. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:02, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt reichts aber! Ich habe mir nie vorgenommen, aktiv auszusehen indem ich hundetmal das selbe schreibe!!!!! Das ist ERSTUNKEN UND ERLOGEN! Ich habe immer gesagt,wenn ich mal nicht aktiv sein kann, und wenn es dich stört, das Matoro und ich uns mal austauschen, dann benutze das bitte nicht als Grund, das Wiki zu verlassen! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Ich glaube, das ist es, was er meint. Wenn es Kritik an dir gibt, solltest du nicht gleich ausrasten und alles in Großbuchstaben schreien. Das lässt sich alles klären. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 14:36, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch nichts gegen Helios gesagt, ich meinte nur, das er es auch mal gemacht hat. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:10, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Meine ich ja. Ganz ruhig, nicht aufregen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk)Wichtig! 16:52, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich rege mich ja nicht auf. Aber ich denke einfach, mit meiner Erklärung ist die Sache geklärt. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:10, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn jemand das Wiki verlassen will, ist es zwar traurig aber die Endscheidung des Users selbst. Diese sollte auch so wie sie endschieden wurde akzeptiert werden. Jetzt mit zerbröseln der Begründungen zu beginnen und sie in Diskusionen ausarten zulassen muss bei bestem Willen nicht sein. @ Viro: Schade das du gehen möchtest, aber dennoch viel Glück im weiteren Leben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:28, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:58, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Viro, ich wäre der Letzte der deiner Entscheidung in irgendeiner Weise im Wege stehen würde. Und wie Jade bereits geschrieben hat ist es zwar traurig, doch letzten Endes ist und bleibt es dir überlassen was du tust. Ich jedenfalls bin froh, dich kennengelernt zu haben (und das sag ich jetzt nicht nur so, sondern das mein ich wirklich ernst), und ich hoffe, du findest deinen Weg... wo auch immer er dich hinführen mag. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:09, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und du sollst ja auch der neue Rollback sein. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:24, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die ganze Rollback-Sache kommt mir vor wie ein Fluch, jeder der Rollback wird, wird bald danach inaktiv! [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:30, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oder wer Mitarbeiter des Monats ist. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:32, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gut, es mag durchaus sein, dass einem die ganze Sache irgendwie merkwürdig vorkommt... Aber erlaubt mir doch die eine Frage: Bitte, wieso sollte jemand irgendwelche Ämter oder Titel "verfluchen"? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:46, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das soll jetzt übrigens überaupt nicht böse gemeint oder gegen irgendjemanden gerichtet sein - das wollte ich noch dazu sagen. Es ist ganz einfach eine ganz normale Frage von mir, da mich euere Meinung dazu interessiert. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:47, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es kommt einem einfach so vor. Und ich hatte aber auch meine sehr aktive Zeit als Rollback. Ich bin seit gut 3 Monaten einer und war immer aktiv. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:19, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das stimmt allerdings Viro, da kann wirklich keiner was dagegen sagen. Aber wer wird jetzt eigentlich Rollback, jetzt wo du gehen willst? Ich mein, immerhin ist noch überhaupt nicht entschieden, dass gerade ich das werde (und es gäbe ohnehin einige Leute, die viel besser dazu geeignet wären) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:38, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich finde die Idee mit wruru auch klasse aber es ist gemein, das er mir vorwirft, ich wäre jemand der nur so tut als wäre er aktiv. Das ist nämlich nicht nur kritik, das ist wirklich unfreundlich! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Wo ist dann bei dir der Unterschied zwischen Kritik und Beleidigung? Wenn jemand irgendetwas annähernd schlechtes über dich sagt, hat er dich beleidig? [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 14:24, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich habe nur gesagt, du hast FRÜHER mal mit ihm darüber GEREDET!!! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:08, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Last die alten Kamellen in der Schublade, bitte. Das jetzt wieder Angelegenheiten aus der vergangenheit ausgegraben werden betrachte ich als Fluch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:12, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was sollen wir überhaupt mit seinen nicht beendeten Artikeln machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:16, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist an sich eine einfache Sache, aber dazu sollte Viro selbst etwas zu sagen. Ich würde vorschlagen das man seine fertigen Beiträge natürlich behält und seine unfertigen Löscht. Aber bevor eine Endscheidung darüber fällt, sollte Viro sich dazu äussern. Ich würde durch aus einige seine Profile übenehmen und umschreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:23, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du der Meinung bist, ich hätte vorteile hier, dann möchte ich diesen Irrtum aus dem Wiki schaffen: Ich wurde damals nicht verwarnt/gesperrt, da ich eingesehen habe, dass ich sehr großen Mist gebaut habe. Ich hab mich bei Bima auch entschuldigt. Ich hatte damals noch mit privaten Problemen zu kämpfen. Die Sache mit Garrzo: Ich war eben noch nicht auskuriert. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt habe. Wenn nicht, dann muss ich das unbedingt noch nachholen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht ein weiterer Grund bin, weshalb du das WIki verlässt. Denn dann wäre ich sehr traurig. Wir kamen doch immer gut mit einander zurecht. Irgendwie werden alle, mit denen ich hier befreundet bin, nach einer Zeit inaktiv. Viel Glück mit deinen Vorhaben und Verpflichtungen. Ich hoffe, dass wir irgendwann mal wieder hier voneinander lesen. Das war jetzt die offizielle Verabschiedung. Wenn du noch ein paar Tage/1-2 Wochen hier bleiben solltest, dann kann ich diese Verabschiedung auch wieder runternehmen und dann wenn du gehst, sie wieder auf diese Disku setzen. @Bima: Nicht jeder, der Rollback wird, wird kurz danach inaktiv. Ich bin immer noch da. Und Viro ist bis jetzt auch noch hier. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:40, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sind die Nutzer dieses Wiki nicht irgendwie alle Freunde?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Puget]] 07:49, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke gerade an TMN. Also: Nein. nicht alle sind mit allen befreundet... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:08, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich mag alle User im Wiki. Un das seit ich im Wiki bin. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:27, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es ist von mir jetzt offiziel bekanntgegeben, dass ich erst übernächste Woche weg bin. Zu meinen Artikeln: Die unfertigen können ruhig gelöscht werden. Die brauche ich nicht mehr. Aber lasst meine fertigen Artikel bitte so wie sie sind, aber @Jadek, du darfst sie auch gerne kopieren und umschreiben und für deine Story benutzen. Dies erlaube ich auch allen anderen Benutzern hier. Meine Bilder und Artikel stehem jedem zur Verfügung. Ich werde allerdings morgen oder so noch mit einen paar Artikeln das Wiki bereichern. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:46, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie lange genau wirst du noch unter uns weilen? (An welchem Tag gehst du?) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:06, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bis nächste Woche...Freitag. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:55, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bleibe länger So, das ist hier die neueste Neuigkeit: Ich bin immer in den Ferien da. In der Woche nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:35, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Juhu. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 11:13, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was nettes [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:46, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hey! Welcher Di´kut hat das auf meine Seite geschrieben? 17:03, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) Soll ich ihn zurücknehmen? (Seit wann sprichst du denn Mando'a?) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:34, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, du hat da was falsch verstanden: Ich meinte diesen kleinen shabla shebs der das mit M20 ist scheiße geschrieben hat!!! Und Mando´a spreche ich seit längerem...Wohlmöglich war der Täter ein aruetiise... '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:13, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Na ja, dann sollten wir ihm mal ordentlich in den shebs treten. Er ist vielleicht ein dar'manda [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:16, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) oder ein buyce´gar. Aber wie wollen wir ihn finden??? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:18, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Redet bitte deutsch, so weiß ich nicht ob ihr jemanden beleidigt oder nicht und muss den ganzen Disku-Abschnitt löschen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:13, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bima, das sind keine Beleidigungen. Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Aber im Mando'a ist jedes zweite Wort ein Fluch. Beleidigungen an sich existieren nicht. Man beleidigt sich da sogar unter Freunden ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:17, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neue Geschichten, aber nicht hier! Habt ihr vielleicht Lust, Geschichten von mir zu lesen, die nichts mit Bionicle zu tun haben? Dann lest das hier! Bitte Bewertet, und beschreibt bitte ein wenig ausführlich, was ihr gut/schlecht findet! Danke! '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:52, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Betreff Armbrust;-) I'ch werde die Tage mal eine Bilderstrecke machen wo die Baugruppen der Armbrust zu erkennen sind;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:22, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) center|450px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:22, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte: Ich würde dich bitten diesen Artikel hier nochmals um einige Sätze zu erweitern, da er im Moment noch als Stub gilt und ich ihn, solltest du ihn nicht innerhalb der nächsten Tage noch füllen, sonst löschen muss... MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 06:59, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal Math's Story. Ist schon fast ganz fertig. Ich möchte nur wissen, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 12:03, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du kannst gerne ne Rolle in ''Don't Cry bekommen. Was für einen Characterzug soll die Figur haben und: Männlich oder Weiblich? [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 11:57, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du hast mich gefragt, wann ich das letzte Kapitel von Math's Story und das erste Kapitel von Don't Cry erlebt habe. Hier die Antwort: Es war am Mittwoch. [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 16:05, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal den ersten Abschnitt von Kapitel 3 in Don't Cry. Du wirst es nicht glauben. [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|goes on]] 11:14, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Soll ich Minara in Die Legende von Bionicle 2 sterben lassen? Ich meine, Miraia ist ja auch schon tot. -- [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 14:27, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro;' 'D'''as sich jemand mal in einem Wort vertut ist aus meiner Sicht nicht so schlimm. Auch wenn ein Admin das dann anmahnt sollte das auch nicht so hart bemessen werden und als Hinweis auf die Leitlinien betrachtet werden. Das kann dir, Math oder auch mir passieren und dann ist dem halt so. Das ganze ist aber nicht das Schlimme. Ich für meinen Teil habe und hatte das Gefühl das es User gab die auf Math und Bima nicht gut zu sprechen sind. U'nd so wie es aussieht oder den ersten Eindruck macht gehört Grazzo zu diesen Usern. Und wie du nun leider lesen musstest, wie ich leider auch, nutzte Grazzo die Diskussion über Math Story dafür aus um gegen Bima auf zu stacheln. So wie ich das sehe benutzt er die Fehltritte andere und Math als Waffe gegen Bima. Das ist aus meiner Sicht sehr traurig und hat nichts mit dir zu tun. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:56, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bist du dieser claw1503 bei Skype, der mich angefragt hat? [[User:Matoro20|'''''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''gets a Second Chance]] 12:32, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Meine neue Story Hallo Ich, lies mal xD "Die Mission der Matoraner Teil 1 Der Transporter rüttelte und wackelte, als die Gruppe über den Waldboden auf Virkon Nui fuhr. Hier und da wurde die Außenhülle von einem Baum geschrammt, was ein widerliches quietschen verursachte. An manchen Stellen mussten sie auch anhalten, um die Kanone zu laden, da zu viele Bäume im Weg waren. Sie bahnten sich also eine lange Schneise auf dem Weg zum ''Aurissee. Doch natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt. Erst wurden sie nur von lästigen, kleinen Insekten verfolgt, aber später sahen sie einen Rudel Genonak hinter sich her rennen. Talari öffnete also die Dachluke, um die wilden Rahi mit ihrem Gewehr zu verscheuchen. Der Fahrtwind schlug ihr ins Gesicht, und sie musste darauf achten, von keinem überstehenden Baum getroffen zu werden. Ansonsten würde sie vom Fahrzeug gestoßen werden und mitten in die Genonak fallen." Mit egoistischen Grüßen, Unangemeldeter Benutzer "Mit egoistischen Grüßen"... Ja, sag a mal, was soll denn der Blödsinn? Haben manche Leute eigentlich echt nichts besseres zu tun, als hier mit irgendwelchen sinnlosen Provokationen um sich zu werfen? Ach ja, @ "unangemeldeter Benutzer": Entweder legst du dir hier ein Benutzerkonto an oder aber, falls dies längst schon der Fall sein sollte, du registrierst dich ordnungsgemäß. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:14, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Eh, Waruru, war das jetzt gegen mich gemeint??? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:11, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was? Das mit dem unangemeldeten Benutzer? ''(Warst das etwa du?) Oder meintest du eher diese "sinnlosen Provokationen" in Form von "egoistischen Grüßen"? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:36, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, das war ich, sonst hätte ich nicht "Hallo Ich" geschrieben. Außerdem erkennt man es an den Namen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:48, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Öhm...Das Bild ist zusammen mit dem Zitat hier immer noch nicht erwünscht... [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 13:06, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was heißt immer noch nicht erwünscht? War es jemals nicht erwünscht? Wer sagt das...? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: # Bild und Zitat waren im ToWFF niemals erwünscht und werden es auch in Zukunft nicht sein, also entferne die beiden Dinge bitte von deiner Benutzerseite. (Die Diskussion hatten wir im Übrigen schon mal.) # Wer das sagt? Ganz einfach: Die Administration... Mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:24, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dazu mal ne frage: Wo wurde das jemals diskutiert? Ich kann mich daran nicht erinnern, das schonmal jemand das hochgeladen hat 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:27, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Garrzo... [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 13:35, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wann das denn????? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:37, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Selbes Bild, sogar identischer Dateiname, und das Zitat ist auch nahezu dasselbe....es gibt schon Zufälle. Naja, mach es lieber weg. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] 14:42, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was heißt "Mach es lieber weg"? Das Bild hat hier nach Anordnung von Waruru nix zu suchen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)']] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 15:28, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Es ist nichts gegen dich Viro, das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 15:28, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Matoro20 Wie wärs wenn ud das die Admins klärern lässt. Wär doch gar nicht so schlecht. Und...im Moment steht Gelu ja über WaruruAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ich wollte nur nicht ausfallend werden, aber Waruru hat absolut recht. Entferne bitte dieses Bild und das Zitat, es gibt bestimmt was anderes, was du auf deine Seite tun kannst, und zufällig gab es wegen genau dieser Datei schon Ärger mit Garrzo. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] 15:53, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich hab schon a´nachgeguckt: Es stimmt schon, er hatte genau das Bild o.O Aber trotzdem: Der Dateiname ist anders! Ich nehms auch schon weg. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:17, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Übersichtsseite zu deiner Story Könntest du vielleicht die Übersichtsseite zu deiner Story erstellen? Denn das würde uns viel Arbeit ersparen, redlinks zu löschen. In deiner alten Unterschrift ist ein Link zu deiner Übersichtsseite, die allerdings nicht existiert. '''Crash74 (Admin) 13:26, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Joa, müsste ich mal gucken, denn momentan habe ich keine Lust auf meine Geschichte...aber zum Wohle des Wikis lässt sich da sicher was machen :D 2000 Bytes mindestens, oder? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:32, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, mindestes 2000. Sollte nicht so die Arbeit sein :). Danke schonmal. [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 13:44, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich setzte einfach ein Bild auf die Seite, verlinke die Storys und fertig :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:17, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe deine Seite eben für dich wiederhersgestellt. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:42, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jo, danke. Ich bearbeite sie dann jetzt. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:44, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Links Hier bitte die falschen Links entfernen oder einen Löschantrag (Vorlage:Löschen) einfügen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:33, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klar, kann ich machen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:28, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC)